Eduardo Dorrance
Eduardo Dorrance, also known as Bane, is the secondary antagonist of the fifth and final season of the FOX TV series Gotham. He is a former military companion of Jim Gordon and the leader of Delta Force, and answers directly to Nyssa al Ghul, the one responsible for the massacre at the Haven. He is the series' incarnation of the infamous Batman villain known as Bane, who is best known for physically breaking the Dark Knight's back. He was portrayed by . Biography Early life During the time that Jim Gordon was in the army, Eduardo Dorrance fought alongside him. At first, they hate each other, but after Eduardo was saved by Jim numerous times, he became grateful for it and the two of them became friends. According to Jim, however, Eduardo was reckless and got some of his own men killed in the process. After Jim had finished up his tour and returned to Gotham City, Eduardo and his men were caught behind enemy lines and brought to a prison called Peña Duro, where they were left to die in since nobody knew of its existence. During his time there, Eduardo's men all died one by one until he was left, and because of this, he therefore became vindictive towards the government. Eventually, he was found and saved by the government agent Theresea Walker (who was secretly the daughter of Ra's al Ghul, Nyssa), who apparently gave him a new purpose. Arrival in Gotham Eduardo appears as the leader of the Delta Force sent by Theresa Walker and ordered to attack all the gunman and save Jim as a way to show how grateful he is for innumerably saving his life before. Later, he and Jim find Edward Nygma, who traps them in a room full of explosives and escapes. Jim then found a way to defuse the explosives and the continues their hunt for the destroyer of Haven. When they finally found Hugo Strange and Ed in his lab. Jim asked who ordered to put a controller in Nygma's head but then Eduardo used a device to freeze Ed, revealing that he is the one that's controlling him. He ordered his Delta Forces to extract Dr. Strange and ask Jim to shoot Nygma to show his loyalty to Walker but Jim refuses and dropped his gun after saying that he saved Eduardo life too many times. Eduardo then lowered his gun, just as Jim wanted to take action and escaped. Infuriated by this, he orders Nygma to find and kill Jim. Conflict with James Gordon Following Jim's escape, Eduardo later found him hiding out at Barbara Kean's nightclub. They then argued about Gotham's civilians as how most of them are criminals. After Nygma arrives, Jim explains to Eduardo that he has evidence regarding his crimes. Eduardo doesn't believe him and orders Nygma to kill him, only for him to turn on him and kill one of his men. After a shootout, Jim, Barbara, and Nygma escape. Upon returning to the G.C.P.D., he ordered his men to seize control of the precinct and lock up the police. He then receives orders from Walker to get Jim and Nygma by using Lee Thompkins as a bargaining chip. He radios contacts Jim and arranges the exchange, on the condition that it happens at the ruins of the Haven. At the Haven ruins, Jim arrives without Nygma but reveals the chip was removed from his brain and that it contains evidence. He then witnesses him destroying it, but Eduardo feels that he had already duplicated it and was disappointed. Eduardo then openly states that he was always the "first man in" during the time in the military together. Gordon then explains that his recklessness got people killed, but Eduardo protested that they were not on him. They then fight in hand-to-hand combat. Eduardo explained during this that Walker spent months trying to convince her superiors that the city was overrun by criminals that they were nearly sent in. But since the Haven was set up, it made them believe that the criminal element wasn't that bad. Therefore, Walker had it destroyed to change their minds. He then orders Lee's execution. After torturing a defenseless Jim of his time in Peña Duro and how Walker got him out. Jim then finally overpowered him and kicked him into a steel pole and left him for dead. Hours later, Walker arrived in person and explained to a surprised Eduardo how her actions have been exposed. She says he still has much more to do and won't die yet, just before she puts a defibrillator on him. After saying Gordon's name, she says that her second brainwashed operative, Lee, will kill him. Becoming Bane Sometime after, Eduardo was still weakened and was eventually brought to a lab by "Walker", where his wound was patched up. There, he met up with Hugo Strange, who had told Eduardo that the process may cause him immense physical and mental pain. He also met with "Walker", who reassured Eduardo by telling him that'd she keep her promise and give him a true purpose before Hugo Strange injected an unidentified green chemical into Eduardo's veins, bulging his veins and giving him bloodshot eyes as Eduardo yelled in agony, becoming Bane. Later, Eduardo and his Delta Force ambush Bruce Wayne, Harvey Bullock, Jim Gordon, and General Wade while they try to make a reunification deal. Once Eduardo steps out of the back of a Delta truck, he is shot at by General Wade's soldiers, however, he is unaffected as a result of his bulletproof suit and attacks the soldiers with his newfound powers. Jim Gordon manages to recognize Eduardo, who informs Jim that he no longer goes by that name before Jim and Bruce are shot in the neck with darts by Delta soldiers. As a result, Harvey Bullock and the GCPD attempt to search the location that Eduardo had taken Jim Gordon and Bruce Wayne while Alfred Pennyworth and Selina Kyle join this investigation in concern for Bruce. Soon after, Jim is brought to an old mansion by Eduardo, who explained how "Walker" showed him the way and how he was chosen to become a stronger being than he was before, referring to himself as Bane. After "Walker" speaks to Bruce and Jim about why she been taking such actions to take down criminals and reveals her true identity to be "Nyssa al Ghul", she orders Bane to hunt down Barbara Kean and bring her back to the mansion before Jim tries to prevent this from happening by telling Bane that Barbara is pregnant, however, Bane states that the baby isn't worth risking the whole world's safety. Shortly after, Bane arrives to the hospital that Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot, Lee Thompkins and Barbara Kean were at, causing damage to the location and using a microphone to threaten Barbara through the speakers, informing her that she cannot run from her sins or him. As a result, Edward and Oswald attempt at stopping Bane by using a flammable weapon that explodes, however, Bane manages to walk through the flames without any type of injury, leading to Edward and Oswald running away. After Barbara gives birth to her daughter, Bane jumps down from the roof and finds them before Selina Kyle and Alfred Pennyworth arrive in a car to their aid, knocking Bane down. Seconds later, he gets up while Alfred attempts to injure him by punching him multiple times, though, Bane is unaffected and attacks Alfred and Selina, who is pushed away by Bane. Then, Bane lifts Alfred above his head and slams his back into a pole, knocking out Alfred and walking away which frightens Selina as she yells for help and tries to wake Alfred up. After Nyssa uses a mind-controlled General Wade to order "Special Order 386" which is an order that will reduce Gotham to rubble, Jim Gordon, Harvey Bullock and Bruce Wayne watch soldiers in helicopters, under the influence of Nyssa and Bane, destroy Gotham by dropping explosives on the city. After Nyssa's plan to enforce "Special Order 386" succeeds, they use a mind-controlled General Wade to contact a military commander in order to tell him and the rest of the soldiers to destroy the Green Zone which the mind-controlled General Wade replies by saying that anybody still in Gotham is an enemy of the state, however, the commander refuses to take part in the murder of civilians. Shortly after, Bane arrives to tell the military commander that he will be the new commander before breaking his neck and killing him, asking if anybody else has a problem with the orders that the mind-controlled General Wade gave, however, the remaining soldiers salute him. After the soldiers obey his commands, Bane claims that this is good and claims that they should get started with the mission. Later on, Harvey interrupts Penguin and Jim Gordon's conversation about saving Gotham by stating that Bane and about six or seven hundred military soldiers are by his side while they only have thirty, however, Riddler shows up and claims that it's thirty one and that he will be joining their fight to save Gotham. When Gordon and his newly formed team arrive on the top of their defensive barricades and aim their guns, they are faced with Bane, who claims that he always knew that Gordon had a "saviour complex" and that his current actions were too much. Gordon replies by asking what happened to Bane, stating that there was a time where the two would've been on top of the barricades together, however, Bane claims that this was before he found his true purpose before ordering the military to fire on his command. As Gordon orders his team to fire at Bane's and the military, a battle between the the two teams. As this gun brawl continues, one of the soldiers give Bane a bazooka which he uses to blow a hole in the GCPD barricades and orders the soldiers to bring him Jim Gordon and Bruce Wayne. After Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne manage to blow up the Wayne Enterprises building in an attempt to be seperated from the military and buy some time for their plan, they are ambushed by Bane, who pushes Bruce to the ground and states that his plan to stop the military was impressive but that it will take more to stop him. As a result, this ends up in a hand-to-hand fight between Bane, Bruce and Selina, however, Bane manages to get the upper hand and send Bruce to the ground. Bruce tells Bane that he shouldn't have hurt Alfred but Bane claims that it was collateral damage that happens in war. Selina attempts to attack Bane, however, he manages to stop her and hold her hostage in front of Bruce, claiming that he's sorry that Bruce wasn't able to see him break Alfred but that he won't miss Bane killing Selina. However, Selina manages to grab a knife from a knife holster on Bane's uniform and stab him which allows Bruce to jump on Bane and place a device that is used as a beacon for "certain winged mammals", more specifically, bats. Shortly after, Bane is attacked by a large swarm of bats, stopping him from following Bruce and Selina. Once the military arrive to aid an injured Bane and complete their mission, Bane begins to adjust and fix the tubes that supply him an unidentified green chemical. Eventually, Gordon and his small team walk down the streets to face Bane and his large army as Bane states that the battle between them is over. Gordon replies by stating that all wars come to an end, however, Bane says that it isn't a war but rather, a firing squad, as he pr epares to order his army in an attack. Not long after, the refugees that were supposed to hide for their own safety, begin to walk up behind Gordon in order to defend him in his battle against Bane. When Bane orders his army to fire, Gordon gives them all a choice to stand with him or stand with Bane which leads to the military force all aiming their guns at Bane, who is surprised by their choices. As a result of Nyssa escaping Gotham and him losing his power, he is forced to surrender as the remaining civilians of Gotham cheer at his defeat and Gotham's safety. Appearances Season 5 *''Legend of the Dark Knight: Pena Dura'' *''Legend of the Dark Knight: 13 Stitches'' *''Legend of the Dark Knight: Ace Chemicals'' (mentioned) *''Legend of the Dark Knight: I Am Bane'' *''Legend of the Dark Knight: They Did What?'' Quotes Trivia *This is the third live-action adaption of the DC supervillain Bane. The first one appeared as a major antagonist in the panned 1997 film, Batman & Robin; and the second one appeared as the main antagonist in the 2012 film, The Dark Knight Rises. **However, this version marks the character's live-action debut on television. *This version of Bane's appearance has a resemblance to the The Dark Knight Rises incarnation and the Batman: Arkham Origins incarnation. *Although Bane has no confirmed real name in the comics, his canonical father was confirmed as the mercenary ganglord, Sir Edmund Dorrance, (also known as King Snake). Navigation Category:Military Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gotham Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Oppressors Category:DC Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Conspirators Category:Murderer Category:Strategic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Enforcer Category:Trickster Category:Blackmailers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Delusional Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Wrathful Category:Torturer Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Incriminators Category:Kidnapper Category:Pawns Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Tragic Category:Anarchist Category:Brutes Category:Inmates Category:Gaolers Category:Usurper Category:Deal Makers Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist Category:Assassins Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Right-Hand Category:Mutated Category:Imprisoned Category:Betrayed Category:Supervillains Category:Destroyer of Innocence